Opportunity Comes and So Does Vinny
by kingofmostbros
Summary: Jersey Shore slash 8T As the title says; Vinny/Pauly


They've both just staggered their way home from the club- a huge achievement, considering they're probably at three times the legal blood alcohol limit and finding your way home through the streets of Florence is hard even when you're sober- and into the house, falling over each other and giggling drunkenly the entire way. They stumble out onto the porch, Pauly flopping down onto the couch and Vinny loitering around him.

Something has changed between them since coming to Italy, Pauly can feel it. Sure, they've been friends pretty much since day one, but it's never been like this before. An underlying tension has permeated their relationship and Pauly's been telling himself it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he might be the slightest bit attracted to his best bro. (But really, he doesn't see why he's never noticed just how good-looking Vinny is before now; the guy's got a pretty nice ass and he's caught himself staring at it more often than he'd care to admit.)

And with that thought, Pauly can't seem to keep his eyes from drifting down past Vinny's waistline, where they seem content to stay for maybe just a little longer then they should. His brain is slow to react, though, and he doesn't even realize what he's been doing until he glances back up and sees Vinny grinning at him, eyebrows raised.

"So I see you decided to bust out the purple pants tonight, huh?" Pauly manages to ask. Those fucking pants just had to be so tight, fitting so snug around that ass and drawing too much attention to his crotch-

"Only because I know you love it," Vinny shoots back, his grin only getting bigger.

When he's coherent, it's pretty easy for him to stay cool and play off jibes like this, no matter how close to home they may hit. Tonight though, he's so drunk off his ass that Vinny's response catches him completely by surprise. The corners of Pauly's mouth twitch as he breaks the eye contact and lets lose a shaky little laugh.

"Y-yeah right, man. You wish." He realizes too late that fucking denying it is probably the worst thing he could've done at this point. This little charade is something they've always done and he curses himself for not keeping up the joke, because now that he's gone and changed the script, it doesn't feel like a joke anymore.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was right." Vinny pivots his body in the direction of the couch and moves his hand over the front of his pants to draw that much more attention to the already attention grabbing area. "Don't you wanna fuck me right now, bro?"

Pauly stiffens visibly on the couch and Vinny can't help the coy little smirk that slides onto his face. It's something he's said before, sure, but it's totally different this time. Now, the air in the room is just too thick and it's getting harder for Pauly to even breathe and he can't help but think Vinny knows _exactly _what he's doing to him.

"I...uh-" Pauly stammers, but Vinny cuts him off with a chuckle.

"What's up?" he asks, an eyebrow quirking up as he starts to advance on Pauly, "You nervous or somethin'?"

Pauly stares into Vinny's face- looking for something, anything, to tell him whether or not this is all just a _joke-_- and realizes too late that he's breathing way too loudly and he breaks eye contact, only to have his gaze fall to those too tight pants that started this whole thing. His head snaps back up when Vinny suddenly leans down, placing his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Pauly's head.

"Yo.." there's still laughter in his voice, but in his eyes its been replaced with something else- an almost _hungry _look, "are these pants too tight, bro?"

Before Pauly can even respond, Vinny is moving one knee up between Pauly's legs and just _rubs_ against his dick in a way that makes him damn near squirm. He takes a ragged breath and grips the edge of the couch for some sort of leverage. "Vinny-"

"Pauly," all the laughter is gone now- his voice has gone low and husky- and he leans down to Pauly's ear, "I know you want this."

His beard is scratchy against Pauly's cheek, and he tilts his head so Pauly can feel his lips moving against the shell of his ear as he whispers, "_Ti desidero disperatamente._"

And Pauly doesn't know what the fuck that means but when Vinny says it like that it doesn't even matter because it all goes straight to his dick anyway.

"Fuck," he breathes, and Vinny stops rubbing against him in favor of moving to completely straddle him, placing both hands on Pauly's shoulders. He moves cautiously against Pauly a few times before gaining confidence with a steady rhythm, his breath coming in shallow bursts. Under him, Pauly watches Vinny's face as he moves- eyes shut, brow furrowed- and the want and need is so evident that it only adds to his fast-growing arousal.

Pauly's hands abandon their grip on the couch and reach instead for Vinny's hips, holding them in place as he moves up, meeting him halfway, and Vinny's breath hitches before a small moan escapes his lips in the most delicious way that makes Pauly suddenly need to hear more of those sounds _right now._

They move against each other for a few moments, with more meaning now, before Vinny makes another noise in the back of his throat, tightening his grip on Pauly. It's so good, and he's waited so long for this, but he needs _more_; his dick is aching with arousal and there's hardly enough friction and these pants are just _too fucking tight._

In the back of his mind, Pauly notices Vinny's becoming a lot more desperate in his movements, but it doesn't truly register until Vinny fucking _whimpers _and pulls away, panting.

"Vinny..?" he questions, worried.

Vinny has to compose himself for a second before he replies shakily, "Th-these fuckin' pants. They're too tight." He goes to unzip them but he's too drunk and too aroused and his hands refuse to work right and he whines in frustration and need.

He glances up at Pauly with an imploring look and all he does is say Pauly's name, but it's so full of _want_ that Pauly finds himself reaching for those fucking pants without a second thought.

Pauly fumbles with the button and pulls the zipper of Vinny's pants down and Vinny immediately lets out a sigh of relief, his body relaxing a bit. He allows himself a few measured breaths to calm down simply because he's so fucking worked up and there's no way he's gonna let this end so quickly, not after waiting for it for so long.

Vinny licks his lips. "Here, lemme just..." and he trails off, moving towards the zipper of Pauly's pants.

Pauly thinks he's just going to return the favor and undo them, but Vinny goes a step further, instead dipping one hand into Pauly's boxers while the other grabs a hold of the waistband and starts tugging. Getting the hint immediately, Pauly shifts his hips up and helps Vinny pull his boxers down, gasping as the elastic brushes roughly against his cock.

Then Vinny wraps his hand around his dick and Pauly has to bite back a moan, arching up into the touch with a shaky exhale that ghosts across Vinny's cheek and makes him shiver involuntarily.

Vinny isn't content with making Pauly _almost _moan, though. He adjusts his grip on Pauly's cock and sweeps his thumb over the head, catching Pauly's piercing on the way and making him groan and tighten his hold on Vinny's hip with one hand, while his other grabs roughly onto Vinny's thigh in an effort to steady himself. Suddenly, his own arousal doesn't seem that important anymore- all he wants at this point is to make Pauly beg for him.

If his eyes weren't closed in pleasure, Pauly would've noticed how intently Vinny was staring down at him- reading every little shift of his hips and twitch of his erection, touching him just enough to make him yearn for more. He still hasn't moved the hand around Pauly's dick- it's really only there to provide pressure as he teases him, brushing against the tip and nudging his piercing gently back and forth until Pauly can't take it anymore and all he can manage are breathy whines and a strangled, "Fuck, Vinny-_-Please_..."

Until now, Vinny's been too focused on Pauly's arousal to pay much attention to his own, steadily mounting need, but when he hears that his cock just _throbs_, and he's forcefully reminded of the almost aching erection in his underwear. Vinny suddenly stops his ministrations, and Pauly raises his head in surprise and finds Vinny staring at him through half-open eyes. Pauly's been biting his lip, but now it slips free from his teeth, leaving his mouth open ever so slightly so Vinny throws all caution to the wind and kisses him because it seems like the right thing to do.

Pauly starts at the unexpected contact, but before Vinny can pull back, Pauly moves his hand to the back of Vinny's head, holds him there, and actually kisses back and Vinny just _melts_ into it. Encouraged, he moves his mouth against Pauly's, and it's clumsy and wet but it's just so _perfect_. Vinny tilts his head just enough to deepen the kiss, licking Pauly's lips in a request for entrance, and Pauly complies, pushing his own tongue past Vinny's lips, which earns him a soft moan that has him moving to pull Vinny closer still.

Vinny's hand has completely abandoned Pauly's dick by now- instead, he's got both hands grasping Pauly's shoulders, where they just barely manage not to wrinkle Pauly's designer t-shirt. They rove each other's mouths for a few moments before Vinny moans again, louder this time, and Pauly has to suppress a noise of his own. Vinny can taste the alcohol Pauly'd been drinking at the club on his tongue, and if he wasn't already intoxicated from his own drinks, Vinny's sure he'd be getting drunk just from _this_. Makeouts have always been one of Vinny's favorite activities, and Pauly apparently isn't lying when he says he's a good kisser.

Vinny's hips are starting to move on their own in tiny little jerks, desperately seeking out friction, so Pauly takes pity on them and slips his hands into Vinny's underwear, roughly wrapping one around his erection and working it free from its confines, and Vinny, startled and oversensitive from arousal, breaks the kiss to throw his head back and _keen_. And Pauly has to moan as well because it's so fucking _hot_. Of course he's heard Vinny before, but the noises he's making now are a million times better than the muffled moans he's accustomed to hearing from under the sheets of the bed next to his.

In the end, it's that very thought- that after all the women Vinny's had, he's the one to make the kid lose control like this- that sends a sudden, uncontrollable wave of desire and possessiveness through Pauly that spurs him to slip one of his hands from its position on Vinny's neck down to the small of his back, were it rests for a moment before insistently pulling Vinny forward until their hips bump together, forcing their erections flush against each another. Vinny's eyes widen and he gasps at the sudden contact, but Pauly just gives a faint smile, using the hand on the back of Vinny's neck to guide their foreheads together while the other wraps around both of their dicks and squeezes gently.

Any composure Vinny had managed to gain over the last few minutes is abandoned the second Pauly's hand comes into contact with his painfully hard cock and Vinny's hips buck forward at the touch, causing his erection to rub against Pauly's. A wave of pleasure rushes through them both, and Pauly tightens his grip on their dicks, pausing for a moment before looking up into Vinny's face.

"H-hey, Vin," he starts, his voice faltering the slightest bit, "do you want me to…" and he glances down in a silent question.

Vinny licks his lips, stares at Pauly through half-lidded eyes clouded with lust and replies with a quiet "Y-yeah," and a small nod of his head.

Pauly looks down again and moves his hand up the length of their cocks to stop at the tips, swiping up the precome gathering there and smearing it down their shafts on the down stroke. Vinny lets out a shaky sigh of approval, shifting his hips forward experimentally, and makes a little noise in the back of this throat at just how much better his cock feels rubbing against Pauly's now that everything is nice and slick.

Pauly's brow furrows and he exhales sharply, slackening his grip on their dicks and spreading his legs wider, which Vinny takes as permission to keep going. He tightens his hold on Pauly's shoulders to stable himself and begins thrusting, quickly establishing a steady rhythm.

Pauly lets Vinny take the lead, leaning his head back on the couch with a groan and just _watching_ Vinny as he moves above him- moves _against_ him. He's stopped trying to be quiet at this point; each slide of Vinny's cock against his own tears a tiny sound from him but it's okay- Pauly's past caring now. All he's focused on is Vinny: how his eyes are closed in fevered concentration, his mouth hanging half-open; the way his fingers twitch with pleasure on Pauly's shoulders.

Eventually he can't take just laying there passively anymore- not when Vinny's getting so desperate that his moans have risen in pitch- so he pulls Vinny against him until their chests are pressed against each other and, tightening his hold on their cocks, starts rubbing them. The first stroke has Vinny slipping his arms down Pauly's back in something like a hug, which Pauly thinks would be kind of cute if they both weren't so fucking into it right now.

Now it's Pauly who's setting the pace, and despite being just as turned-on as Vinny, he prefers to start out a bit slower. Vinny gives a little whine of protest and bucks his hips, but Pauly just turns his head to shakily whisper something like, "H-hey Vin, calm down," into his ear and begins moving his hand up and down their lengths in firm, broad strokes, occasionally pausing to flick his thumb over both their heads, making them both gasp.

Vinny's hands fist into the ever perfect, unwrinkled fabric of Pauly's shirt. He really doesn't want to ruin one of those expensive designer shirts Pauly loves to wear, but when he touches him like _that_ he can only focus on how _good_ it is and it's all he can do to find something to just hold onto and moan weakly, his head falling down onto Pauly's shoulder.

Pauly notices Vinny's legs have started shaking- whether it's from the effort of holding himself up or from over-sensitiveness, Pauly doesn't know- so he increases their pace some and Vinny lets out a long, low moan and buries his head into the side of Pauly's neck. Pauly can feel Vinny's hot breath as his lips move against the sensitive skin of his neck as Vinny silently mouths something over and over. Pauly bites back a groan when he realizes a moment later that what Vinny's saying is _his name._

Vinny's panting out words in time to every delicious movement of Pauly's hand- breathy moans like _oh god, Pauly_ and needy gasps of _ahh, please-_- and it's so fucking desperate and unVinny-like that Pauly feels the need to reassure him or something because Jesus Christ it's like the kid's breaking down in front of him. So he just starts saying things- _c'mon Vin; that's it- just like that_- and rubs their cocks together in increasingly frantic motions.

They're both moaning with abandon now, and Pauly knows that neither of them will last much longer. His strokes have degenerated from firm sweeps to loose, rushed tugs because all he wants to do right now is come.

Vinny's close, so close. His breaths are coming fast and ragged now in Pauly's ear and his hands are fisted so tight into the back of Pauly's t-shirt it's like he's hanging on for dear life. He's wanted this for so long and it's so much better than he could have ever imagined and he can't help but gasp Pauly's name as he comes.

Hearing Vinny say his name like that is more than enough to send Pauly over the edge. He instinctively pulls Vinny closer to him, his body tensing as he finishes with a broken moan. They ride out their climaxes with each other, their come mixing together as it spills from their cocks.

When they're done, Vinny's too exhausted to hold himself up anymore and he collapses onto Pauly, panting and completely spent. Pauly's worn out too, so he's content to let Vinny stay there while he basks in the afterglow. Once they've both regained their breath, Vinny shifts to get a good look at Pauly, sliding his hands back up to Pauly's shoulders and squeezing slightly. Vinny stares at him through lazily half-opened eyes and Pauly can't help the smile that slips onto his face, because Vinny just looks so goddamned content. Vinny returns the smile and leans forward to press his lips gently to Pauly's and murmur a soft _thanks._

They're both too drunk and too tired to get up right away, so they stay there on the couch with each other. Neither of them says anything, but a comfortable silence hangs in the air. Eventually, Vinny stands up and pulls his pants back on, saying something about needing a shower. Pauly's about to get up too when Vinny glances over and chuckles.

"Unless you want everyone asking questions, you're gonna have to throw that shirt out, bro. It's pretty wrecked," Vinny says, gesturing to Pauly's wrinkled, come-stained t-shirt.

The next day, as he rushes to stuff the shirt into the very bottom of his laundry bag, Pauly decides it was more than worth it.

* * *

><p><em>*AN: 'Ti desidero disperatamente.' - 'I want you desperately.'_


End file.
